


April 1st

by Idealesss



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: April Fools' Day, Complete, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idealesss/pseuds/Idealesss
Summary: It's strange how a few words can help you get what you want... Especially if it's Lory's words.





	April 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from FFNET. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Was originaly posted for April 1st 2011, inspired by LFU

Everybody knew the President was a weirdo. I knew that more than anybody. In fact, if not for his weirdness, I wouldn't be here at all. This was just another proof of his eccentricity to the world. If I could have pity, I would have felt it for the poor girl. Really, who would want to make her suffer just to give the gutless man a chance? 

It always was the same reaction: people would see me, widen their eyes, and then they ran off far away from her. At first she didn't notice it. But when Kanae gasped from behind her and then refused to talk to her, she began to get more aware of her surroundings. I couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as people avoided her like she had a deadly disease. 

And then, an idiot worsened it. He didn't see me, didn't acknowledge the warnings fleeing people were sending every person they encountered, as he approached her. 

"Kyouko-chan! How are you today?" Hikaru asked her, a huge smile on his face. 

"Hikaru-san, good morning!" She bowed. And finally, he saw me. His face lost all colors. Kyouko didn't see this as she kept on talking. "I'm fine, although I feel like people's been avoiding me. Actually," She smiled to him, "you're the first person to acknowledge me since I came to work today." From where I was, I could hear the bitter chuckle that accompanied his answer. 

"It's a wonder why..." he darkly whispered. "Kyouko-chan, I'm really sorry." And then he leaned into her to give her a quick peck on her left cheek. Before running away, blushing madly. 

"Wha-?" Kyouko stood there frozen, astonished by his really unacceptable behavior. She didn't notice the two men that were approaching behind her until she heard a soft gasp. She turned only to see Yashiro-san and Tsuruga-san walking up to her. The first man seemed shocked, while the other was giving her his heavenly smile. They both had seen me. 

"Good morning, Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san." She bowed to them. Yashiro slightly nodded, before looking at his charge in wonder. While the girl was still bowing, I could see the look in the actor's eyes, and I just knew what would happen. He would do it, and not like the first one did, too. No, he would go all the way. After all, he was expected to, wasn't he? If not, I wouldn't be here. 

"Good morning to you too, Mogami-san." The girl looked at him and shivered. Who wouldn't, with such an intense gaze directed at them. Even I would (and did). She didn't notice that his manager hadn't responded to her greeting.

 "Did you have any... weird encounter today?" He asked her, his smile as dazzling as ever. Kyouko frowned. 

"Did you see Hikaru-san kiss me?" Her eyes widened as a cold atmosphere settled around them. "O-On the cheek! He kissed me on the cheek, so it doesn't count, does it?" She hastily added, remembering how frightening he had been when he had seen Sho's forceful move on her on Vain Day. The tense atmosphere eased a bit, and Ren chuckled. 

"That's right, it doesn't count. But this one will." And with that he took her in his arms and claimed her lips. After all, who was he to let such a good opportunity pass by? 

His hand gently separated me from her, and I knew it was time for me to quietly retire. I had done my duty. 

Kyouko would forever remember this fateful day, and from time to time she would take me out and gaze at me with a fondness in her eyes. I eventually began to age and wrinkled, but forever my body would convey those few words in pink inkling: "If you talk to me, kiss me or get fired". Those were the words that brought Mogami Kyouko and Tsuruga Ren together, on April 1st, thanks to a small piece of paper attached to the back of a pink overalls.


End file.
